The Einstein-Montefiore GCRC has benefited from the augmentation of clinical research nationally as well as[unreadable] from Institutional investments that have permitted expansion in its scope and innovation. Our per diem GCRC[unreadable] provides platforms and tools to sustain a diverse portfolio of research spanning diabetes, epilepsy, aging, and[unreadable] reproductive physiology, to sickle cell anemia, HIV/AIDS, CVD, and cancer. In our current project period, we[unreadable] successfully implemented 2 state-of-the-art Cores, one a high-field Magnetic Resonance (MR) Research Core,[unreadable] and the second an Analytic Core Laboratory providing mass spectrometry and other analyses. Our training[unreadable] efforts have not only yielded new K12 and K23 investigators who use the GCRC for their projects, but have[unreadable] also integrated the GCRC with the training mission of the College of Medicine. The GAC and the RSA have[unreadable] collaborated with the IRBs to put data and safety monitoring guidelines into practice, and we have implemented[unreadable] secure research informatics management. In the aggregate, the GCRC has experienced dramatic outpatient visit[unreadable] increases in the past two years, and our investigators have been highly productive; thus, the current application[unreadable] includes 60 projects, -50% more than in our previous application with a total of over $55 million in Federal[unreadable] research grant support. The Principal Investigator of the GCRC is Dominick Purpura, MD, Dean of the College[unreadable] of Medicine, and its Program Director is Harry Shamoon, MD, Associate Dean for Clinical Research. Drs.[unreadable] Ronald Nagel and Sanjeev Gupta will continue as Associate Program Directors. Jullie Pan MD, PhD and Daniel[unreadable] Stein, MD are directors of the MR and the Analytic Cores, respectively, and Hillel Cohen, DrPH continues as[unreadable] GCRC Biostatistician. Margaret Arnim, MBA is the Administrative Director. Owing to the success of our[unreadable] GCRC in supporting clinical investigation, the Institution is completing a second outpatient GCRC facility and[unreadable] laboratory adjacent to the new Children's Hospital at Montefiore that will increase capacity and provide a[unreadable] (heretofore unavailable) site for pediatric clinical research. The GCRC is at the focal point of the Institution's[unreadable] Strategic Plan for clinical and translational research that includes constructing a $200-million Center for Genetic[unreadable] and Translational Medicine, recruiting clinical investigators, developing innovative research training and career[unreadable] development, and facilitating new scientific endeavors. Based on our track record, we hope this application[unreadable] demonstrates that our GCRC merits further investment. In keeping with growth of the Center, we request[unreadable] support for an expanded leadership including Associate Program Directors for Pediatrics (Frederick Kaskel[unreadable] MD,PhD), Research Training (Paul Marantz MD,MPH), and Neurology (Shlomo Shinnar MD,PhD), and also[unreadable] for the additional personnel and resources to enable this much-needed expansion.